


Sunny Side Up

by TheSeaVoices



Series: SEMI-BUTLER [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Butlers, Dildos, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Forniphilia, Hannigram - Freeform, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Lace, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Service Kink, Sock Garters, Sock Suspenders, Spanking, Sub Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: A little Timestamp forSEMI-BUTLER- A modern day master and butler AU-----You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SEMI-BUTLER [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719547
Comments: 28
Kudos: 191





	Sunny Side Up

*

It felt undeniably decadent to be eating fried eggs, pancakes and bacon, glossy with maple syrup, freshly squeezed grapefruit juice, strong, rich coffee, sweet strawberries and fat, ripe blackberries from a silver breakfast tray on a lap-table while sat in bed at ten thirty on a Monday morning.

Relaxed and happy, the lord of the manor folded his fishing magazine and tucked it back under his pillow in order to fully concentrate on the feast in front of him.

Will found it easier to allow these kinds of indulgences now - it brought such pleasure to Hannibal to spoil him like this and it wasn't exactly a hardship. Every item was prepared exactly as he preferred, the bacon was crisp and snapped in his teeth, the pancakes soft and fluffy with thin edges of crunch - rich with vanilla and lemon zest - just delicious. He finished the breakfast with Hannibal’s wonderful coffee and placed the cup back neatly onto its matching saucer. After dabbing his face with a linen napkin he delicately folded over the white lace tablecloth from below the tray and covered his empty dishes. His lap-table had kept nice and still for him the whole time, Will rewarded it with a long, slow pull on its dick.

Hannibal hummed into the duvet. He was face down towards the bottom of the bed, legs wide apart with feet either side of Will’s pillows, carefully balancing the silver breakfast tray on his bare behind, steady and still, dressed in nothing but dark silk socks, elastic sock-garters and a small lace tablecloth.

Will pulled Hannibal’s private parts further out behind his body, plump dark pink flesh beneath the lacy edge and the dishes. He leaned over to the bedside table to pump a dollop of lube onto his fingers, slipped it all over the fattening semi-hard cock and milked firmly over the full length, his lips opening at the sight.

“You’ve been very, very still Hannibal. Perfectly still in fact,” Will said in a soft voice, enjoying gripping his hand around the girth before him, the hot throb of it, right there just for him to play with - thickening, hardening with need.

He kept at it till Hannibal made another deep sound into the bedding, when he let go it all sprang forward. Will lifted the tray of dishes off Hannibal onto the bedside cabinet, pushing the round lace tablecloth further along his back out of the way.

“You have been a very useful table this morning, in _almost_ every way”.

“Sir?” Hannibal asked.

“Well, you’re very still, yes but I wanted a bit more colour against this nice, white lace. Don’t you think that would be a good idea?”

“Yes Sir,” came the muffled reply and Hannibal instinctively, obediently raised his bare ass and increased the bend in his back, his fingers spreading against the sheets, arm muscles flexing.

Will reached into the drawer next to his bed and tossed a small, flexible leather paddle onto Hannibal’s hand, “I shouldn’t have to be the one to do it now should I?”

“Of course Sir,” he replied, picking up the paddle without moving from position. He stretched and rotated his bare arm from the shoulder, knowing that Will would only accept smacks as hard as he himself would administer Hannibal raised it as high as he could above his exposed bottom, thoroughly thrilled at the humiliation of Mr Graham’s idea.

“I will do the counting for you, I’m in the best position to judge,” Will said and bit his lip at the sight of Hannibal’s arm muscles and veins shifting under his smooth skin. He took a moment to relish the weight of his semi-butler draped over the bed in front of him, pristine pale ass waiting to get spanked pink at his command.

“Hold,” he said, wanting to keep the paddle poised in the air a little longer. He reached his hands forward squeezing the soft skin, slowly stroking in circles, both thumbs nearing Hannibal’s hole with each rotation, pushing into him slightly before moving to the creases where his legs began, slipping through simultaneously on each side of his sensitive inner thighs, wide open for him - absently brushing his balls and dick between the backs of his hands. He pulled down on the erect cock and let it thwang back up, now fully stiff. Still biting his lip, Will used both hands to lightly pat the lowest part of Hannibal's ass cheeks just to enjoy the jiggle of them, “mmmmmph Hannibal. Fffffucking fuck”.

Still holding the same position he had been in for over half an hour, now with the added arm strain Hannibal waited and endured and preened at Mr Graham’s pleasure. The more he controlled his movements the more turned on he became, every burning muscle deepened his satisfaction. He felt very naked, more so because of Mr Graham’s insistence he kept the socks on with their tight elastic straps and dark seam of stitching down the back and round the heels and toes - he enjoyed imagining Mr Graham’s point of view, anything he wanted, he would give him.

“ **ONE** ,” shouted Will and Hannibal was shocked into an immediate spank of his own behind - sharp and sweet, a pink mark fiercely visible on the pale skin.

“ **TWO**!” another landed - further over onto the other cheek, the paddle flopping back to stiff after the impact of leaving a matching bloom.

“ **THREE**!” Hannibal landed another, perhaps harder than the previous couple.

“ **FOUR**!” Hannibal began to gasp after each one.

“ **FIVE**!” The sting was hot and right.

“ **SIX**!”

“ **SEVEN**!”

“ **EIGHT**!” Hannibal was breathing very heavily from the effort and the sizzling pain, his dick hard and dripping pre-come..

Will had his hands behind his head, leaning back on his plush pillows, enjoying the whole thing. “Look at me,” he commanded. Hannibal lowered his arm and twisted round, face flushed and lids half-closed as they locked eyes.

“Lick the paddle,” Will almost whispered. Hannibal swallowed once, stuck his tongue out far and wet and wiped the warm leather seductively down it, keeping his eyes on Will.

“Again,” Will said holding his breath. Hannibal obeyed and Will couldn’t help himself - “ **Again**!” Hannibal licked it again, closing his eyes in bliss.

Will waited for a few seconds more, “ **NINE**!”

The sticky paddle was swung anew, more painful, more cruel with its wet surface, it pulled more at Hannibal’s skin, left a different note hanging in the silence of the air.

“ **TEN**!” one more for the other side and Hannibal emitted a little yelp noise that he couldn’t hold back.

“Hands over your head now Hannibal, I think you have the colour ...just about right,” Will said, glowing with desire for him and his gift of beautiful compliance - his bottom was the most wonderful hot colour - delicious. He reached into his drawer again and pulled out a silver silicone dildo and another pump of lube. He teased Hannibal’s entrance with the tip before a slow push inside, angled carefully for Hannibal’s benefit, he penetrated him deeper before pulling nearly all the way out and sliding back in steadily, he added a bit of a twist and continued in a nice rhythm as he idly fingered the elastic straps of the sock suspenders with his other hand, tilting his head to one side he watched Hannibal’s movements begin to alter towards the dildo, pushing himself onto it, sucking it in, chasing it.

“Don’t come,” Will said with a smile.

“Uhhhhuhhhhhhh,” Hannibal replied, rolling his hips beyond his own control, he was so close to orgasm, the pain of the spanking and the humiliation, the service he had provided, beautifully ignored as Mr Graham’s table and now he was being fucked so irresistibly at the hands of his boss: impossible.

Will concentrated on thrusting into him fast and smooth, bouncing Hannibal on the mattress, balls jostling back and to below him. He suddenly stopped, leaving the dildo pushed in deep he gave Hannibal’s balls a tight, steady pull down and back, ignoring the low sigh of protest he let go and reached forward to slip the little lacy tablecloth over the bright pink bottom and shiny dildo, lewdly sticking out of it. “ **Stay** ,” he panted and heaved himself out from under him.

Will knelt between his semi-butler’s spread legs, the bright pink ass contrasting against the pure white of the lace, strapped up legs in their proper stockings, fat dick bursting to come. Will grabbed his own hard dick, freeing it from his boxers and poked it underneath Hannibal, nudging at his balls, he was hot and slippy under there, Will flopped them around with his erection, slapped it down hard on the sore inflamed cheeks with a hot, fleshy _SMIKK SMIKK_.

Hannibal was holding as still as he could, he felt Mr Graham pull the dildo out of him and heard the pump of lube from the bedside table, wanting to be of assistance he took his weight onto his shoulders, reached back and held his ass open wide for him to use.

Will huffed out a long breath, “What do you think I want to do Hannibal?”

Hannibal swallowed awkwardly, “Fuck me Sir”.

“ **Say it again** ”

“Fuck me Sir”.

Will loved making Hannibal say filthy things in his deep accent - it thrilled him every time, “ **Keep repeating that,”** he said sliding himself inside what was his, gripping onto Hannibal’s stockinged calves, “and **Don’t stop.** ” Will started thrusting smoothly in and out with a hard kick of his hips, keeping a possessive hold of the dark silk legs.

“Hnngh… ...fuck me Sir,” Hannibal was lost in the folds of the duvet, hands still holding himself open. “Fuck me Sir… Fuck me Sir…. Fffffffuck me SSSSSir.... Fuuuck me Sir… Fuck me Sir. Uhhh hhhh ffffuck me Sir. Fuuuuuuuuuuu...”

Will fucked him all the way through. He felt it when Hannibal accidentally came and his horror of disappointing him but Will knew just how he could absolve himself. “ **Say it**.”

“Fuck me Sir,” Hannibal continued repeating the mantra, his body slack and relaxed - just there for Mr Graham to fuck into - what a privilege. Will took hold of Hannibal’s sensitive, semi-hard dick and started squeezing and stroking it in time to fucking his ass, the extra stimulation had Hannibal’s head buzzing, keeping himself there - open, obedient and so used.

Will had a greedy hold on Hannibal’s squashy dick, he was occasionally letting it drop to feel how it would swing there, still heavy before grabbing hold again - he really adored touching it, owning it. His orgasm spurred on hot and fast by thoughts of that glorious dick pulsed through him and pumped out into Hannibal’s body. Will continued blissfully fucking through it, to the sound of ‘fuck me Sir’ below him.

They lay on the bed taking big breaths of recovery, eyes closed and limbs entwined. Hannibal laughed as Will tried a few more lazy lustful thrusts, “You are slipping out.”

“Mmmmm, I know. You are irresistible though. Mmmmmhh Hannibal.”

Hannibal twisted round to embrace Will, freeing their connection, he stroked back the damp curls from his head. “I’ll clear up the mess.”

Will sprawled on the bed watching Hannibal move fluidly about the room despite his condition, collecting dishes and sheets and sex toys, his perfectly defined body naked, jiggling cock and pink-assed in his knee-high strapped up socks. He looked over towards Will and gave him a little nod, as one might to their boss as they were being observed carrying out tasks.

Looking up from between Hannibal’s legs, Will gave himself a couple of langourous pulls and smiled at him _, I’m going to have to get him some of those white butler gloves_ he thought.


End file.
